


Uncharted Waters

by callmevenji



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Año Nuevo, Crucero, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Navidad, bailan salsa y toman un masaje de parejas, benji no lo entiende pero aun así le gusta, derek y benji terminan, hay un santa claus tropical, mejores amigos a amantes, pulseras de la amistad, tambien hay fotos y pinturas con acuarelas, uhhh, victor le tiene miedo al océano, y un hombre de nieve de arena, y victor habla en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmevenji/pseuds/callmevenji
Summary: Benji tenía boletos para ir a un crucero navideño con su ex-novio Derek, pero ahora que terminaron necesita a un nuevo acompañante, ¿y quién mejor que su mejor amigo Victor?
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Victor Salazar, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Lake Meriwether & Felix Weston, Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston, Mia Brooks & Andrew Spencer, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer, benji y derek por un segundo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Venji Fic Fests: Winter Holidays 2020





	Uncharted Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm SO, english version: I wrote a fic in Spanish because Spanish *is* my first language and I wanted to see how it'd be to do that. I enjoyed it and it was a very interesting experience, but I still wanted to share it with everyone that reads my other fics and with my non-hispanic friends so I translated it. If you want to read the Spanish version here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899719
> 
> Español: Escribí un fic en español!!!! Español es mi lengua materna y tenía curiosidad de saber que tan diferente sería de mis otros fics así que aquí está, espero que les guste y esta es la versión en inglés por si les interesa leerla: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900064
> 
> Son muy parecidas pero tienen algunos chistes y frases diferentes. Espero que los disfruten!

Benji observó el cuadro venir hacia él en cámara lenta, justo a tiempo para agacharse y esquivarlo.

El cuadro chocó contra la pared y se dobló a la mitad. Irreparable. Justo como su relación con Derek.

“¿Estás loco?” Benji gritó, no importándole quien pudiera oírlo. “¡Me tardé casi un mes en terminar esa pintura! ¿no podías aventarme algo más?”

“Creo que no tienes derecho a exigir nada después de lo que acabas de hacer, Benji. Solo lárgate, puedes venir por tus cosas otro día pero ahorita no puedo ni verte.” Derek dijo, abriendo la puerta del departamento.

“Derek… Lo siento, no quería lastimarte.” 

“Sólo vete, Benji, ambos sabemos que esto no iba a funcionar. No mientras tu…” Derek desvió su mirada, evitando a Benji y suspiró. “Por favor, vete.”

Benji asintió, Derek tenía razón. “Okay, sólo… lo siento.”

Benji salió del departamento, el eco de la puerta estrellándose a sus espaldas resonando en su cabeza.

Ahora sí había arruinado todo, no había vuelta atrás. Y Derek tenía razón, todo había sido su culpa.

Las calles de Nueva York estaban repletas de gente, todos caminando rápidamente para refugiarse de la inminente nieve. Benji cruzó sus brazos, intentando protegerse del clima, sintió sus manos temblando, sin poder decidir si era de frío o de enojo.

Caminó contra el flujo de la gente, intentando poner tanta distancia como fuera posible entre él y Derek. ¿Cómo había acabado todo tan mal? ¿En qué momento se le había salido todo de control?

Benji se secó un par de lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. 

Al observar la manga de su suéter, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba una chamarra, el aire frío comenzaba a calarle, así que tomó una decisión y cambió de ruta.

_ Qué irónico,  _ pensó.  _ Ir con la persona que causó todo esto en primer lugar. _

Pero Victor vivía cerca de Derek, ¿y qué mejor para un mal de amor que la compañía de su persona favorita?

Benji sacudió sus botas de invierno antes de entrar al edificio, el señor de la entrada lo observó por un momento antes de reconocerlo y dejarlo pasar, Benji era un visitante frecuente del lugar.

Tocó la puerta de Victor sin pensarlo dos veces, unos pasos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta y unos segundos más tarde, ésta se abrió.

“¿Benji? ¿Qué haces aquí?” Victor dijo y al mismo tiempo se hizo a un lado para que Benji pasara.

Benji no contestó, en lugar de eso, se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea y acercó sus manos a ésta para comenzar a entrar en calor.

“¿Benji?” Victor volvió a preguntar después de cerrar la puerta. “¿Está todo bien?”

Benji sacudió su cabeza haciendo que varios mechones de cabello cubrieran su rostro. “No.”

“Okay. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sea que haya pasado?” Victor preguntó tentativamente.

“Derek y yo terminamos.”

“Oh.” Victor exclamó, intentando ocultar su sonrisa. “¿Qué pasó?”

“Me volvió a dejar plantado,” Benji mintió rápidamente.

“¿De nuevo?” Victor preguntó molesto. Derek era infame por olvidar planes en el último minuto.

Benji asintió. “Lo esperé por un par de horas antes de regresar al departamento pensando que tal vez algo le había pasado y resulta que estaba con uno de sus amigos jugando videojuegos y ‘se le olvidó’ que habíamos quedado de vernos.”  _ No es totalmente falso,  _ Benji pensó,  _ sólo que eso pasó la semana pasada y no terminamos por eso. _

“Justo cuando pensé que no podía ser más idiota.” Victor tomó asiento junto a Benji y puso su mano en su espalda. “Lo siento, B.”

Benji le sonrió antes de darse cuenta del árbol de navidad a medio poner en una esquina de la habitación. 

“¿Estabas decorando?”

“Algo así, lo estaba  _ intentando _ , como seré el anfitrión de la fiesta de Año Nuevo pensé que debería esforzarme un poco este año.”

“¿Quieres ayuda?” Benji ofreció.

“Nah, dejémoslo para otro día, hoy solo importas tu.” Victor dijo con una sonrisa. “¿Quieres ver una película y comer palomitas y helado hasta que no podamos movernos?”

“Creo que no hay ninguna otra manera de lidiar con esto.”

Victor acomodó varias cobijas y almohadas en su sillón, creando un espacio acogedor para ver películas cómodamente. Benji se ocupó haciendo palomitas y sacando dos botes de helado del congelador de Victor, menta y chocolate para Victor y pistache para él mismo.

“¿Listo?” Benji preguntó, regresando de la cocina con sus brazos llenos de comida.

Victor asintió, haciéndole espacio en el sillón a Benji, ambos se cubrieron con una de las cobijas que Victor había traído y, después de asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran cómodos, inició la película.

Benji recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Victor, y éste lo miró de reojo intentando ocultar su sonrisa y concentrarse en la película, pero era dificil sabiendo que ahora Benji estaba soltero después de poco más de un año.

A media película, el celular de Benji vibró en la mesa frente a ellos, Benji lo tomó distraídamente y abrió la notificación.

“No.” Benji sacudió su cabeza y murmuró con terror en sus ojos. “No, no, no. Se me había olvidado.”

“¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Derek?”

“No, peor. ¿Recuerdas el crucero que le iba a regalar de navidad?”

“Oh no.”

“Oh sí. Y no es reembolsable. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?” Benji pasó su mano por su cabello, alborotándolo por completo.

“¿Estás seguro de que no es reembolsable?”

“Cien por ciento. Yo me aseguré de eso por que soy un estúpido,” Benji aventó su celular al otro lado del sillón. “Me pareció una buena idea en su momento.”

“Deja de culparte, no había manera de que hubieras adivinado que esto iba a pasar.” Victor lo consoló. “Deberías de ir, ya lo pagaste. Disfrútalo.”

“Era un paquete para dos personas, va ser un desastre si llego solo y-” Benji volteó a ver a Victor con sus mejores ojos de cachorro. “A menos que…”

“No. Ya sé lo que vas a decir y la respuesta es no.” Victor dijo horrorizado.

“Vic, por favor, te lo suplico. Me acaban de romper el corazón y lo único que quiero es pasar la navidad con mi mejor amigo en un crucero que le saldría completamente gratis.”

“El dinero no es el problema, B. Sabes que le tengo pavor al mar abierto.” Victor dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Benji hizo un puchero y miró fijamente a Victor. “Estarás en un barco, completamente seguro. Ándale, no quiero desperdiciarlo ni ir con nadie más.”

“Benji…” ¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Su mejor amigo, su confidente, la persona de la que llevaba 5 años enamorado… Victor lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Victor lo había negado hasta el cansancio durante toda la universidad, hasta que Benji comenzó su relación con Derek y Victor finalmente tuvo que aceptar los sentimientos que tenía por su mejor amigo. Pero ahora que eso había terminado… Tal vez ahora habría la posibilidad de que algo pasara entre ellos.

“Por favor, por favor, piénsalo, prometo ayudarte a decorar tu departamento, es más, lo haré yo solo. Y además de eso te voy a deber una.”

Victor suspiró. “No lo sé… ¿Y si intento cancelarlo y consigo tu dinero de regreso?”

“Okay, trato hecho. Si logras hacer eso, entonces no tenemos que ir al crucero.”

xxx

Victor alzó la mirada y tapó el sol con su mano, el gigantesco barco que sería su hogar por la siguiente semana parado firmemente enfrente de él y Benji.

“Te odio. No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de subirme a esa cosa.”

Benji se rió y lo jaló hacia la fila en donde todas las personas estaban formadas para abordar la ‘Armonía del Océano’.

“Te ves ligeramente pálido. ¿Todo bien?” Benji preguntó preocupado. “Si realmente no quieres hacer esto, podemos irnos.”

Victor respiró profundamente y negó con su cabeza. “No, prometí que iba a acompañarte y no te voy a abandonar en el último segundo posible.” 

Victor sujetó el mango de su maleta fuertemente, sus nudillos perdiendo color con la fuerza de su agarre. 

“Todo va a estar bien, Vic, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que te caigas por la borda?” Benji dijo intentando reconfortarlo.

“Estadísticamente, de 1 a 2 personas caen de un crucero al mes,” Victor dijo con certeza, había pasado toda la semana anterior leyendo al respecto.

Benji sacudió su cabeza con una risa, “Okay, aquí dice que abordamos a las 9 de la mañana, o sea en diez minutos, y debemos de ir por nuestro itinerario una vez que estemos dentro."

Victor asintió, no confiando en su voz. 

La bocina del barco sonó a todo volumen haciendo brincar a Victor, quien ya se encontraba con los nervios de punta. 

Benji mordió sus labios, intentando aguantarse la risa.

“Cállate.” Victor advirtió.

Ambos esperaron pacientemente a que les dieran la entrada al barco, el capitán se encontraba en la entrada dándole la bienvenida a todos los tripulantes, parado junto a un hombre disfrazado de Santa Claus tropical.

“Bienvenidos a la ‘Armonía del Océano, esperamos que pasen una increíble semana y creen nuevas memorias en nuestro increíble crucero.” 

Benji y Victor les sonrieron antes de entrar al barco, en donde varios letreros los guiaban para embarcar. Un largo puente los conectaba con el barco, y una vez dentro se podían observar varias mesas plegables en donde el staff del barco se encontraba dando información a los pasajeros.

Benji se acercó a una de las mesas y Victor lo siguió, no sabiendo qué otra cosa hacer.

“Hola, buenos días, tengo una reservación a nombre de Benjamin Campbell.”

“Claro, dame un segundo.” Una joven de alrededor de su misma edad le contestó y comenzó a teclear sus datos en la tableta donde tenía la información. “Okay, Benjamin Campbell. Aquí dice que tu reservación es de 8 días, con un desembarque en Cozumel y compraste el paquete ‘Romance en el Paraíso’ que te incluye varias actividades que te señalaré en tu itinerario, tres comidas al día, acceso a las áreas recreativas del barco y una suite matrimonial.”

“Uh… si, sobre eso, ¿habría manera de cambiar el paquete por… cualquier otro? Literal, el que sea.” Benji dijo con cierta desesperación en su voz. Victor lo miró confundido.

“Lo siento, el paquete que usted compró no tiene cambios.” Dijo la joven antes de darle una llave y un folder. “Esta es la llave de su habitación, solo sigan los letreros y podrán encontrarla fácilmente. Y este es su itinerario, los lugares y horas de sus actividades están señalados ahí, si no se presentan a alguna de éstas se perderá el dinero que ya pagaste, no hay cambios ni devoluciones.”

Benji forzó una sonrisa en su rostro antes de darle las gracias y comenzó a caminar hacia su camarote.

“¿Qué fue eso, Benji?” Victor preguntó. Benji lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

Un enorme árbol de navidad se encontraba justo a mitad del lobby, docenas de regalos falsos se encontraban al pie de éste y un sin fin de luces y guirnaldas adornaban todo el barco. Todo se veía espectacular, Victor miraba a su alrededor, olvidando por un breve momento el hecho de que en un par de horas estaría en medio del océano.

Ambos caminaron juntos a través de las cubiertas, siguiendo todos los letreros a su camarote, una vez ahí, Benji abrió la puerta.

“Wow.” Victor exclamó, parado en la entrada de la suite que Benji había reservado. “Esto es…”

“Por favor no digas nada.” Benji murmuró, su cara se había tornado rojo encendido. “Ahora sabes por que quería cambiar este estúpido paquete.” 

Benji admiró todas las cursilerías que había planeado para su ex-novio con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. 

Al centro de la habitación había una cama matrimonial, encima de ésta había dos toallas dobladas en forma de cisnes con gorros navideños y sus picos besándose, y alrededor de éstos había decenas de pétalos esparcidos. Varias ramas de muérdago habían sido colocadas en diferentes puntos de la habitación y, finalmente, una canasta llena de chocolates, un ramo de flores y diferentes frutas se encontraba en uno de los burós.

“No puedo creer que habías planeado todo esto para ‘el que no debe ser nombrado’.” Victor dijo intentando ocultar lo celoso que se sentía.

“Si bueno, antes de convertirse en Voldermort, creí que era Ginny.”

“Aww estoy seguro de que tu Ginny está por ahí esperándote.” Victor dijo en tono burlón.  _ Justo aquí. _

Benji lo miró con el ceño fruncido. “En vez de estar molestándome deberías ayudarme a levantar todo esto.”

Victor comenzó a quitar todas las decoraciones románticas que Benji había planeado para alguien más, sintiendo los celos familiares que acompañaban el nombre de Derek.

Benji deshizo los cisnes y dobló las toallas de manera usual, Victor recogió todos los pétalos y los tiró en el bote de basura del baño, sintiendo cierta satisfacción al deshacerse de ellos.

Benji caminó al balcón, observando el infinito océano ante él. Derek hubiera odiado todo lo que él había preparado, cualquier rastro de romance en la relación era una tortura para él, y, aún sabiendo esto, Benji había planeado las vacaciones más melosas del mundo. Quizá una parte de él quería asegurarse de que la relación acabara pronto.

Al regresar a la habitación, Victor observó a Benji quien se encontraba en la puerta del balcón, viendo hacia el mar, con un muérdago colgado justo encima de él.

Victor contempló sus opciones, podía acercarse y cumplir con las reglas del muérdago, besar a Benji y no tener consecuencia alguna. Reglas son reglas, si te paras con alguien debajo del muérdago  _ tienes  _ que besarlo y-

“¿Crees que Derek hubiera apreciado todo esto?” Benji preguntó, su voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro.

O podía no ser un idiota y apoyar a Benji como el buen amigo que siempre había sido. De cualquier manera, Benji jamás se fijaría en él.

“No creo.” Victor se sentó en la cama, no quería hacer las cosas peores para Benji pero tampoco quería mentirle. 

Benji suspiró. “Si, eso pensé. No sé como pude pensar que esto era una buena idea.”

“Sólo estabas enamorado y querías demostrárselo,” Victor dijo entredientes, le dolía admitir que Benji había tenido esos sentimientos por alguien más.

“¿Enamorado?” Benji resopló. “No, más bien estaba obsesionado con probarme a mí mismo que podía estar con alguien a largo plazo, quería demostrar que alguien podía quererme.” Benji admitió con tristeza.  _ Y quería dejar de pensar en ti. _

“Benji, hay muchas personas que te quieren, incluyéndome. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.” Victor dijo, levantándose y caminando hacia Benji. “Para eso soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no?”

Benji le sonrió, sintiendo la última oración como una puñalada en el corazón.

“Deberíamos desempacar y revisar que actividad tenemos programada para hoy.”

“Uh… Sobre eso…” Benji dijo nervioso.

“¿Benji?” Victor preguntó alarmado.

“Digamos que vamos a tener que llevar nuestra amistad a un nuevo nivel.”

“¿De qué hablas?”

“El paquete que compré se llama ‘Romance en el Paraíso, ¿tú qué crees?” Benji dijo, deseando que el piso se abriera y cayera hasta el fondo del océano, donde no tendría que volver a ver a Victor.

“Oh.”

“No tenemos que ir a las actividades, podemos pasar el tiempo de otra manera.” Benji ofreció. “Podemos subirnos al tobogán de la alberca, leí que tiene el récord por ser la más larga en un crucero.”

“No, de ninguna manera, ya pagaste todo esto, no lo vamos a desperdiciar.” Victor contestó, rezando que nunca fuera a ser necesario subirse al tobogán. “¿Cuál es la primera actividad?”

Benji tomó el folder en donde venía toda la información. “Um… Fotos en el atardecer a las 5 pm en la cubierta superior.”

“Eso no suena tan mal, podemos ir a comer y después a eso.”

“Okay, es un plan.” Benji dijo, cerrando el folder.

“ _ Pasajeros de la Harmonía del Océano, reúnanse en el lobby para atender nuestra anual iluminación del árbol de navidad. _ ” Una voz sonó a través de las bocinas del crucero.

Victor y Benji intercambiaron una mirada antes de levantarse y correr hacia el lobby, ambos amaban los árboles de navidad, ponerlo y decorarlo era una pesadilla pero siempre valía la pena, y ¿poder encender un árbol que no tuvieron que esforzarse por poner? Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Victor corría enfrente de Benji, esquivando gente y riéndose, Benji se esforzaba por alcanzarlo pero no lo logró hasta que Victor tuvo que parar para no chocar contra un grupo grande de personas, Benji lo alcanzó y aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar su mano y no volver a perderlo en el mar de gente.

Victor no dijo nada, disfrutando en secreto la cercanía.

El gigantesco árbol que habían visto al abordar se encontraba rodeado de gente mirándolo con impaciencia; la música navideña de fondo completaba la escena.

Benji no tuvo problema en meterse entre las personas gracias a su tamaño, jalando a un mortificado Victor detrás de él.

“¡Lo siento, disculpen, lo siento!” Victor repetía cada pocos segundos. “¡Benji!”

Al llegar al frente de la multitud, Victor pudo ver a varias personas del staff del barco preparándose para conectar las luces del árbol y encenderlo.

Benji, parado de puntillas a lado de Victor, brincaba emocionado sin soltar la mano de su mejor amigo, sin darse cuenta del efecto que esto estaba teniendo en él.

Victor lo miró de reojo, pensando que observar a Benji sería mil veces más entretenido que ver el árbol de navidad siendo iluminado.

El staff del barco comenzó la cuenta regresiva y todos los pasajeros se unieron rápidamente, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…, uno.

Y el árbol se iluminó, foco tras foco, brindando más y más luz al lobby de la Harmonía del Océano _ ,  _ así dándole inicio a la navidad.

“Y comienza la semana del infierno.” Victor susurra.

xxx

“¿Todo lo que puedas comer?” Victor exclamó, sus ojos iluminándose. “Benji, hubieras mencionado esto antes, me hubieras convencido de inmediato.”

Benji se rió, agarrando el primer plato en la montaña de platos que se encontraba frente a ellos, Victor hizo lo mismo. Ambos caminaron alrededor de las filas de comida que flanqueaban el restaurante, montañas y montañas de deliciosos platillos invitándolos a probarlos.

Victor apiló una cantidad ridícula de comida en su plato, ignorando las miradas que Benji no dejaba de echarle.

“¿Estás seguro de que te vas a comer todo eso?”

Victor asintió, un pedazo de pollo ya en su boca, haciendo reír a Benji.

Benji lo guió a una mesa para dos.

“Gracias por acompañarme, sé que esto es una tortura para ti así que aprecio que hagas esto por mi.” Benji dijo una vez que habían terminado de comer.

Victor observó los platos vacíos frente a él, no solo se había terminado todo lo que había pedido, sino que también había regresado por una segunda ronda. Se sentía más que satisfecho.

“¿Para qué son los mejores amigos?” Victor dijo con una sonrisa. “Además acabo de comer la mejor cena de mi vida, realmente debería agradecerte por haberme obligado a venir, esto no está tan mal.”

“No quiero decir esto pero… Te lo dije.” Benji le guiñó un ojo, y añadió antes de levantarse de la mesa. “Hmm… La primera actividad empieza en 20 minutos así que deberíamos apurarnos.”

“Voy detrás de ti.” Victor dijo, aprovechando la vista.

La cubierta superior no estaba tan concurrida como Benji esperaba, una fila de personas formadas en orden esperaban el inicio de la actividad de ese día, ambos se pararon detrás de la última persona y esperaron pacientemente su turno.

Una caja llena de props para las fotografías los esperaba al frente de la fila, Victor escogió un gorro de Santa Claus y Benji una diadema con astas de reno y cascabeles.

“Muy bien, muchachos, párense justo ahí.” El fotógrafo los dirigió. “Perfecto, ahora hagamos esto romántico, ¿por qué no empezamos con tomarse de las manos?”

Victor no estaba seguro de si debía llorar o gritar o reír… O morir.

“Um… Nosotros no somos-” Victor comenzó a decir.

Benji vio su oportunidad, él sabía que jamás podría tener una relación amorosa con Victor pero ¿qué tan malo sería pretender por un momento?

“Fotogénicos.” Benji lo interrumpió, enviándole una mirada de advertencia. “No somos fotogénicos. Pero haremos nuestro mejor intento, ¿verdad, mi amor?”

Victor frunció el ceño pero decidió seguirle el juego a Benji, ¿como podía no hacerlo si acababa de llamarle mi amor? Así que Victor asintió.

“Mm-hmm.” Victor dijo intentando ocultar su pánico.

Benji tomó su mano tentativamente. Victor podía sentir sus propias manos temblando, se habían tomado de la mano miles de veces antes, esto no tenía porque ser diferente.

“¡Excelente!” El fotógrafo sonrió. “Se ve que están muy enamorados.”

Benji forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de escapar de la intensa mirada de Victor. “Yup,  _ súper _ enamorados.”

“Muy buenas fotos, muchachos, ¿por qué no se acercan un poco más?” El fotógrafo dijo sin dejar de tomar fotos.

Benji sintió su rostro encendiéndose, Victor lo miró sin saber qué hacer.

“Se ven un poco tensos, relájense, no pasa nada.” El fotógrafo continúo sin percatarse de lo que realmente sucedía.

Victor se rió intentando deshacerse de la tensión, “Um, te puedo abrazar,  _ cariño _ ?”

Benji asintió, intentando grabar ese momento para siempre en su mente, Victor mirándolo fijamente, sus manos colocándose suavemente sobre su cadera y esa sonrisa que Benji tanto amaba a centímetros de su rostro.

Victor sintió su respiración entre cortándose al sentir los brazos de Benji rodeando su cuello, la cercanía con el otro muchacho quitándole el aliento.

“¡Me encanta el amor!” El fotógrafo gritó, sacando a ambos de su fantasía. “Y ahora… Un beso para la cámara.”

“¿Eh?” Benji preguntó, soltando a Victor y dando un paso hacia atrás. Esto no era un juego para él, si besaba a Victor no habría vuelta atrás.

Victor intentó ocultar lo dolido que se sentía por la reacción de Benji.

“Um, creo que eso será suficiente. Gracias por las fotos.” Victor le agradeció al fotógrafo y comenzó a irse, sin esperar a Benji.

Benji lo observó irse por un momento antes de seguirlo. “¡Victor, espera!”

“¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudimos haberle dicho que no somos nada.” Victor se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Benji chocara con él.

“Oh, um, solo pensé…” Benji bajo la mirada, claro que Victor iba a estar molesto, se había aprovechado de él. “Pensé que sería más fácil, no quería tener que explicar mi ruptura con Derek, lo siento, Vic.” Benji mintió.

Victor suspiró, tenía que tranquilizarse antes de que Benji se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. “No, tienes razón, así es más fácil. No pasa nada, podemos seguir fingiendo.”  _ Aunque probablemente me mate. _

“Si te incomoda podemos parar. Lo siento.”

“No, no. Está bien. Lo siento, sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti.” Victor dijo, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Benji.

Benji asintió, si tan solo Victor supiera que lo único difícil era estar cerca de él sin poder admitir todo lo que sentía.

xxx

Victor contempló el vasto océano que rodeaba completamente al crucero, su miedo a caer del barco no había desaparecido así que se mantuvo seguro, lejos del barandal. Era relajante, hasta cierto punto, el ir y venir del barco arrullandolo un poco.

Después de un día lleno de Benji, Benji, Benji, salir al balcón de su habitación y leer era la distracción perfecta.

Victor se recostó en uno de los dos camastros y acomodó su libro encima de sus piernas.

Benji lo observó desde adentro de la habitación, fingiendo ver algo en su celular en caso de que Victor volteara. La luz de la luna iluminaba sus facciones dándole un brillo angelical. Benji lo amaba, de eso no había duda en su mente, pero jamás podría arruinar la amistad que tenían, Victor significaba demasiado para él.

Benji ahogó un bostezo cubriéndolo con su mano. El pequeño reloj electrónico que se encontraba en el buró a la lado de la cama indicaba que eran poco después de la una de la mañana. Benji se levantó y tomó su pijama, una vieja playera de Brasstown, el café donde había trabajo con Victor, y unos pantalones de cuadros de franela.

Victor volteó hacia la recámara, escuchando que Benji se había levantado. Benji estaba parado en medio de la habitación, vistiendo solo un par de bóxers. Victor había visto a Benji así incontables veces, pero nunca se aburriría de hacerlo.

Victor intentó apartar su mirada, pero Benji era el norte y, cuál brújula, Victor no podía mirar a ningún otro lado, completamente hipnotizado por Benji.

Sus ojos recorrieron los músculos de sus brazos, pasando por su pecho y finalmente llegando a-

Benji alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Victor mirándolo fijamente. Victor bajo la mirada a su libro rápidamente.

“Hey, ¿Vic? Deberíamos dormirnos pronto si queremos despertar a tiempo para el buffet de desayuno.” dijo Benji, decidiendo que probablemente se había imaginado a su mejor amigo observándolo.

Victor cerró su libro, agradeciendo que Benji no hubiera mencionado el pequeño incidente, tal vez no lo había notado.

“Um, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto? Si lo prefieres, puedo dormir en el sillón.” dijo Victor, pasando sus manos por su cabello. Benji lo miró levantando sus cejas.

“Victor, hemos compartido una cama antes, no pasa nada.” Benji se acostó en su lado de la cama. “Ven, acuéstate.”

Victor obedeció y se acostó, Benji tenía razón, habían hecho muchas pijamadas en el pasado e incluso habían compartido un cuarto en algún punto durante la universidad, ¿por qué se sentía tan nervioso?

Victor cerró sus ojos, acomodándose en su lado de la cama.

Benji se volteó hacia Victor, sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia, podía contar todas y cada una de sus pestañas, ver cada lunar y marca que lo adornaba, y distinguir perfectamente la forma de sus labios. 

Victor le sonrió tímidamente a Benji sin abrir sus ojos, sintiendo su presencia cerca de él. 

“Buenas noches.”

“Descansa, Vic.”

xxx

“Muy bien, ahora pon tu mano en su cintura, Víctor.”

Victor siguió las direcciones de la instructora, colocando su mano en la pequeña cintura de Benji, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad. 

Victor nunca había sido bueno bailando, y tomar una clase de  _ salsa _ parecía la peor idea del mundo pero Benji estaba muy emocionado y la clase ya estaba pagada y en su itinerario así que Victor no había tenido el corazón para decirle que no.

Todo había ido bien hasta ese momento, habían estado aprendiendo los pasos básicos de salsa de manera individual y Victor pensó que no iba a ser tan complicado, pero ahora que debían bailar juntos…

“Victor, levanta la mano derecha de Benji con tu mano izquierda. Así.” La instructora dijo, haciendo una demostración. “Y Benji, pon tu mano en el hombro de Victor. Excelente, hacen una muy linda pareja.”

Ambos le sonrieron forzadamente, Benji había convencido a Victor de fingir ser novios en todas las actividades para evitar las miradas de lástima, o al menos, eso le había dicho, por que admitir que quería ver tan solo por una semana cómo sería estar con él sería mala idea.

Benji había bailado salsa antes, esto no era nada nuevo para él, pero nunca,  _ nunca  _ antes había podido convencer a Victor de bailar con él. A veces salían a bares y brincaban juntos pero jamás habían bailado de esta manera tan… íntima.

“Y cómo practicamos individualmente, Victor solo empuja ligeramente hacia el frente para guiar a Benji, y uno, dos tres.” 

Victor siguió las instrucciones tan bien como pudo, pero su pie acabó encima del de su pareja de baile. Benji gritó y lo soltó inmediatamente.

“¡Ups, lo siento! Te dije que esto era mala idea, perdón, ¡perdón!”

Victor estaba distraído, y no era un buen bailarín, lo cual era una mala combinación, tener a Benji tan cerca por tanto tiempo era una forma de tortura que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

“Estoy bien, estoy bien.” Benji le aseguró un momento después.

La instructora se aseguró de que Benji estuviera bien antes de volver a intentarlo. Victor se disculpó una vez más y volvió a colocar sus manos en la posición correcta, Benji le sonrió alentadoramente.

“Y uno, dos, tres, cinco, seis, siete!”

Al final de la clase, Victor había aprendido los básicos de bailar salsa y lo frustrante que podía ser bailarlo con la persona que te gusta.

xxx

“Hey, estuviste muy bien, ahora podemos salir a bailar cuando regresemos a Nueva York.”

Victor se rió nervioso. “No creo, Benji.”

“Aw, por favor, será divertido.” Benji suplicó.

“Lo voy a pensar…” 

Benji se rió y se acercó al barandal del barco para apreciar la vista por un momento. Victor se quedó atrás, aún con miedo de caerse por la borda.

“¿Y cómo te sientes?” Victor preguntó con cautela.

“Mmm… ¿Bien? ¿Por qué la pregunta?” Benji volteó a verlo confundido.

“Uh… ¿Por qué acabas de terminar una relación de casi un año y estoy preocupado por ti?”

_ ‘Ay, Victor, no tienes ni idea.’  _ Pensó Benji antes de contestar. “Oh… Ni siquiera había pensado en él, estoy bien, está superado.”

Victor frunció el ceño, había cachado a Benji mirándolo con tristeza en sus ojos varias veces, ¿por qué le estaba mintiendo?

“¿Seguro?” Victor presionó.

“Mm-hmm.”

xxx

“La actividad de hoy es en la cubierta 5, en el spa…” Benji dijo sosteniendo el folder con su itinerario en ambas manos. “Tal vez deberíamos saltarnos esta.”

“¿Perdernos un masaje que ya pagaste? ¿Estás loco?” Victor preguntó indignado. 

Benji giró sus ojos. “Victor, esto no es solo un masaje, ¿recuerdas que quería que esto fuera  _ súper  _ romántico?”

“Oh.”

“Exacto.”

“Pero Benji…” Victor se lamentó. “Nunca me han dado un masaje profesional.”

“¿Y quieres que tu primer masaje sea uno de parejas conmigo?” Benji dijo riéndose.

_ Duh.  _ “Uh, o sea, no necesariamente pero sí es mi única opción… No quiero dejarla pasar.” Victor dijo rápidamente. “Eres mi mejor amigo, no es nada romántico, solo vamos a relajarnos juntos.” 

Benji le sonrió, frunciendo el ceño confundido. “Pues si estás seguro… Yo no tengo problema, sabes que amo los masajes y un día en un spa suena como el plan perfecto.”

“Vamos, entonces.” Victor dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

Benji suspiró profundamente antes de levantarse y seguirlo.  _ ¿Qué estoy haciendo? _

Una cosa era tomarse fotos y bailar con Victor fingiendo que eran novios, pero otra muy distinta era estar a centímetros de distancia de él con solo una toalla cubriéndolos y tener que actuar como si nada.

Benji estaba en problemas.

El spa del crucero era enorme, una alberca se encontraba al centro de todo, rodeada por camastros, sillones y plantas, muchas plantas, todo decorado con adornos navideños, luces de colores y música de navidad lenta de fondo. Las habitaciones privadas en donde se hacían los tratamientos, masajes, y otros servicios, se encontraban al fondo, escondidos del resto de la gente.

En la alberca central se encontraban varias personas, incluyendo al Santa Claus tropical que los había recibido el primer día.

Una persona del staff del barco se les acercó para preguntarles los datos de su reservación, y después de unos minutos de espera, les dieron un par de batas y los pasaron a una de las habitaciones del fondo en donde había unos lockers para guardar sus cosas y cambiarse a las batas.

Una vez que se encontraron solos, Benji comenzó a quitarse su playera, mientras Victor se quitaba sus zapatos.

Victor miró a Benji de reojo, él ya sabía que Benji probablemente no querría una relación pronto, no después de lo mal que terminó todo con Derek, pero Victor llevaba meses teniendo estos sentimientos por Benji y ahora que Derek ya no estaba entre ellos, Victor no podía evitar tener esperanzas.

Benji colgó su playera en el locker, y comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones, sin notar la mirada de Victor siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

Victor aclaró su garganta antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a quitarse sus prendas de ropa y ponerse la bata que le habían dado.

“¿Listo?” Benji preguntó unos momentos después.

“Mhm.” Victor asintió.

Benji tomó su mano y lo jalo para ir al área donde les darían su masaje. “Recuerda que ellos creen que estamos juntos.”

Victor asintió.

Una de las masajistas los guió a una habitación privada, en donde dos camas de masaje los esperaban.

Benji soltó la mano de Victor a regañadientes y cada uno se acostó en una de las camas.

Las masajistas comenzaron su labor inmediatamente, la música suave de navidad aún de fondo, Victor agradeció que no podía ver a Benji porque tan solo escucharlo era demasiado para él.

Benji amaba los masajes, pero por más que intentaba relajarse, no podía. El hecho de que Victor estaba a menos de un metro de él lo ponía nervioso, siempre habían sido cercanos pero esta semana juntos realmente estaba desafiando todos sus límites.

“Estás muy tenso, respira profundo y olvídate de tus alrededores.” La masajista le dijo en una voz suave.

_ Más fácil dicho que hecho.  _ Pensó Benji, pero cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, intentando olvidar donde se encontraba.

xxx

“Ah…” Victor suspiró, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. “Eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. Creo que ahora necesitaré un masaje a la semana, por lo menos.”

El masaje había durado una hora y después de volverse a poner su ropa, ambos iban de regreso a su habitación a descansar un rato más. Victor miró la gran alberca por la que estaban pasando y grabó un recordatorio mental para meterse en ella en algún momento.

“¡Lo sé! Wow, nunca había estado tan relajado.” Benji dijo sarcásticamente.

Victor frunció el ceño. “¿No te gustó?”

Benji no contestó, optando por encogerse de hombros. 

“Hey, espera. ¿Qué tienes?” Victor se detuvo y paró a Benji tomándole la mano y haciéndolo voltear a verlo.

“Nada.” Benji mintió, evitando la mirada de Victor.

Victor frunció aún más el ceño. “¿Enserio? ¿Nada?”

Benji suspiró. “Sólo déjalo, Victor.”

Victor mordió su labio inferior, pensando que seguramente Benji se sentía mal por su ruptura con Derek y ya no podía ocultarlo más.

Victor colocó su mano en el hombro de Benji, intentando consolarlo un poco. “Um, si quieres hablar, podemos-”

“Victor…” Benji miró a su amigo, frustrado. Sólo quería un momento lejos de él para aclarar su mente, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir. Como besarlo.

“Solo quiero ayudarte, Benji, para eso vine. Soy tu mejor amigo, háblame, solo-”

_ ¡Splash! _

Victor contuvo su respiración justo a tiempo, el choque de su cuerpo contra el agua lanzando señales de alerta a su cerebro haciendo que el pánico lo invadiera por un par de segundos antes de asimilar que se había caído en la alberca.

Victor nadó a la superficie rápidamente y aspiró una bocanada de aire, buscando al culpable de su caída. “¿Qué demonios, Benji?”

“Te dije que pararas.” Benji dijo, aguantando la risa.

“¿Te parece muy gracioso?” Victor dijo molesto. “Mejor ayúdame a salir de aquí.”

Benji se acercó a la orilla de la alberca y extendió su brazo, Victor lo tomó y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para jalarlo hacia la alberca con él.

Benji abrió sus ojos cómicamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero ya era muy tarde, el peso le ganó y cayó de cabeza justo a lado de Victor.

“Listo, estamos a mano.” Victor le dijo, todo su enojo esfumándose y siendo reemplazado con una sonrisa.

xxx

Benji despertó con la melodiosa voz de Victor cantando mientras se terminaba de arreglar frente al espejo.

“¿Qué te trae tan feliz?” Benji preguntó, frotándose los ojos e intentando despertar totalmente.

Victor paró de cantar y lo volteó a ver. “Hoy vamos a bajarnos de esta trampa mortal e iremos a la playa, ¿por qué no habría de estar feliz?”

“¿Eso es hoy?” Benji preguntó, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

“¡Benji, despierta! Si te quedas dormido de nuevo, me voy a ir sin ti.” 

Benji se sentó en la cama y bostezó. “Okay, estoy despierto.” 

Victor terminó de arreglarse en lo que Benji se metió a bañar para terminar de despertar y poder estar listo para su día en la playa. Ambos se pusieron sus trajes de baño, Victor combinándolo con una playera holgada sin mangas y Benji decidiendo no usar ninguna.

“¿Qué? Vamos a estar nadando de todas formas.” Benji explicó.

“Y también iremos a comer y a comprar souvenirs.” Victor dijo, agarrando su celular y su cartera.

“Okay…” Benji agarró una gorra y se la puso al revés. “¿Mejor?”

Victor giró sus ojos, si Benji quería estar todo el día sin playera, entonces ¿quién era él para detenerlo? 

“Sólo vámonos.” Victor finalmente concedió, fingiendo que no le hacía feliz estar con Benji sin playera todo el día.

Tan pronto como las autoridades del crucero anunciaron que habían llegado a Cozumel y los pasajeros podían comenzar a desembarcar, Victor estaba listo para que él y Benji fueran de los primeros en pisar tierra firme.

Asegurándose de no estorbar, Victor se aventó al piso con sus brazos extendidos. 

“¡Tierra! ¡Tierra firme!” Victor chilló.

Benji se rió y lo levantó del piso. “Vamos, no seas tan dramático.”

Los dos caminaron juntos hacia la playa, sus manos rozándose con cada paso que daban, ninguno de los dos moviéndose para evitarlo.

“Espero que te hayas puesto bloqueador como te dije porque mientras yo me bronceo, tú solo te vas a quemar.” Victor dijo, cubriendo su rostro del sol.

“Ja-ja. Que gracioso eres.” Benji le respondió sarcásticamente, sacando su celular para tomar fotos.

Victor le sacó la lengua y Benji le tomó una foto.

“¡Oye! No estaba listo.” Victor se quejó.

Benji se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, Victor se veía adorable.

“Ven, hay que tomarnos una foto juntos.” Benji puso su brazo alrededor de Victor y sonrió a la cámara.  _ Click. _

_ Click. _

_ Click. _

Después de varias fotos, Benji le pidió a Victor que posara para él, Victor se sentó en la arena y alzó la cara sonriendo, sus ojos cerrándose.  _ Click. _

Benji lo ayudó a levantarse antes de tomar un par de fotos de los dos juntos. 

“No puedo creer que el fotógrafo nos haya creído que no somos fotogénicos, ¡mira estas fotos!” Benji dijo riéndose.

Victor lo empujó de broma antes de echarse a correr, “¡El primero en llegar al agua es un huevo podrido!” Él gritó mirando a Benji encima de su hombro.

Benji lo miró en shock por un segundo antes de salir corriendo detrás de él. “¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo!”

Victor se rió, quitándose su playera y aventándola en la arena junto con sus zapatos antes de que su cuerpo fuera envuelto por el mar, Victor cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por las olas, la risa de Benji se oía a lo lejos y un sentimiento de paz se apoderó de él.

Benji lo salpicó, sacándolo de su burbuja, Victor abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Benji a centímetros del suyo.

“Hola, huevo podrido.” Victor dijo con una sonrisa.

“Hola, tramposo.” 

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Benji solo tendría que agacharse un poco para cerrar el espacio que los separaba. Victor contuvo la respiración, la tensión en el aire empujando su rostro hacia el de Benji.

A lo lejos se escuchó un grito, gaviotas graznando en la playa y una música tropical saliendo de alguna bocina.

Benji comenzó a cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos, Victor cerró los ojos.

Una gran ola los sumergió, arruinando el momento y bañándolos a ambos de frustración. 

Benji se quitó su gorra antes de sumergirse en el agua de nuevo y dejando salir un grito ahogado, el océano llevándose el sonido con la siguiente ola.

Victor salió del mar, sintiendo la cercanía de Benji más opresiva que de costumbre, ¿se había imaginado todo o Benji había estado a punto de besarlo? Victor se pasó las manos por su cabello, intentando quitar el exceso de agua en él, antes de dejarse caer en la arena boca arriba y cerrando los ojos.

Benji salió detrás de él, escurriendo agua y mojando todo a su alrededor, se volvió a poner su gorra, ahora mojada y se sentó en la arena junto a Victor, contemplando el océano ante él.

“Deberíamos hacer un hombre de arena.” Benji propuso después de unos minutos de silencio.

“¿Qué?” Victor dijo sin abrir los ojos.

“Ya casi es Navidad y no he hecho un hombre de nieve este año, esto es lo más cercano que tendré.”

“Okay.” Victor se levantó sin cuestionarlo más y comenzó a juntar arena en sus manos.

Benji hizo lo mismo, ambos comenzando a juntar una pequeña montaña de arena.

“Vamos a necesitar algunas conchas.” Benji dijo frunciendo el ceño. “Y unas ramas y algo para sus ojos. ¡Oh! Y va a necesitar un sombrero.”

Victor alzó sus cejas antes de asentir. “Okay… Sigue armándolo, iré por provisiones.”

Y así, Victor se encontró a sí mismo arrastrándose cerca del mar y esperando que cada nueva ola le trajera un tesoro para Benji.

Benji observó a Victor a lo lejos, gateando y buscando conchas de mar para el muñeco de arena, había estado tan cerca de besarlo y acabar con el juego que llevaban años jugando.

Desde que se habían conocido en la preparatoria, habían tenido una conexión instantánea, un vínculo poderoso entre ellos, y que no había desaparecido a través de los años. Su amistad era tan fuerte que ninguno se había animado a arruinarla con sentimientos amorosos no correspondidos.

Pero ahora Benji quería más, quería saber lo que se sentiría tener a Victor en sus brazos, comenzar y terminar el día a su lado, quería poder besarlo y tomar su mano cada que se le diera la gana. Benji quería más, mucho más que una amistad.

Victor volteó a verlo, sonriéndole y saludándolo, agitando sus manos llena de conchas y estrellas de mar.

Benji le sonrió de regreso, levantando sus pulgares antes de volver a continuar armando su muñeco de arena.

Victor observó todos sus descubrimientos, tenía tres conchas de mar blancas, suficientemente parecidas para los botones, tres ramas para los brazos y la nariz, y finalmente, dos piedras obscuras para los ojos.

Victor regresó con Benji y le mostró todo lo que había encontrado.

Benji finalmente terminó la cabeza del muñeco y se alejó un poco para observar su creación, Victor inmediatamente se dio a la tarea de colocar las conchas de mar, las piedras y las ramas en su lugar.

“Benji es… hermoso.” Victor dijo fingiendo llorar.

Benji frunció sus labios e infló sus cachetes. “Le falta un sombrero.”

“¿Estás hablando enserio?” Victor lo miró incrédulo.

Una cubeta abandonada y rota estaba enterrada a unos metros de ellos, Victor corrió a desenterrarla y regresó, poniendola encima del muñeco.

“Ahí está. Terminado.” 

Benji finalmente sonrió. “Victor, nuestros genes son impecables, hemos hecho el muñeco de arena más lindo que he visto en toda mi vida.”

Victor se rió, toda la tensión que había entre ellos esfumándose.

“Deberíamos ir al malecón a comer algo antes de que se haga más tarde.” Victor dijo poniéndose la playera que había abandonado al llegar. “Y por el amor de Dios, ponte esa gorra bien, tu cara está toda quemada.”

Benji le sacó la lengua y lo ignoró, dejando su gorra al revés.

Ambos caminaron lado a lado, disfrutando del aire y la vista, sus pies escribiendo una historia en la arena que se moldeaba bajo ellos con cada paso que daban.

Un pequeño restaurante llamó la atención de Victor, sus paredes estaban llenas de murales, las mesas tenían manteles de colores vibrantes y la gente hablando a todo volumen sobre la música llenaba de vida el lugar.

Benji abrió la silla para que Victor se sentara, antes de sentarse enfrente de él.

“ _ Bienvenidos, ¿les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar para comenzar? _ ” les preguntó un mesero en español.

“ _ Si, gracias. Los dos vamos a querer limonadas, por favor.”  _ Victor ordenó en español, obteniendo un puchero de Benji.

“¿Qué pediste?” Benji preguntó.

“Limonadas, como siempre. ¿Qué vas a querer comer?” Victor preguntó, leyendo el menú.

“Camarones empanizados y papas a la francesa.”

Victor frunció el ceño, buscándolo en en el menú. “Creo que no tienen eso…”

“Si, aquí está.” Benji volteó el menú que tenía en sus manos para mostrárselo.

“Benji, ese es el menú de niños.”

“¿Y? Los niños tienen mejores opciones que nosotros.” 

Victor alzó sus cejas y se rió. “Okay, yo voy a pedir tacos de camarón.”

El mesero regresó con sus bebidas. “ _ ¿Puedo tomar su orden? _ ”

_ “Yo voy a querer los tacos de camarón y él va a querer camarones empanizados y papas a la francesa, ¿Y podría traernos guacamole al centro para compartir?” _ Victor pidió amablemente.

“ _ Claro, en un momento se los traigo.”  _ El mesero les sonrió antes de tomar sus menús e irse.

Benji recargó su cabeza en su mano y suspiró. “¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando hablas español?”

“¿Aunque no entiendas nada?”

Benji asintió.

“ _ Benji, eres tan tonto, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que me encantaría estar contigo.” _ Victor dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

“¿Qué dijiste?”

“Que hace mucho calor aquí y deberían mejorar su sistema de ventilación.”

Benji lo miró con adoración escrita en su rostro, justo cuando no creía que Victor podría atraerle más, éste lo sorprendía.

El mesero regresó con su comida, ambos comieron despacio, intercambiando miradas y platicando por encima de la música. Victor no podía dejar de molestar a Benji sobre sus gustos en comida y Benji nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ser molestado por Victor.

El mesero volvió a la mesa, preguntando si podía ofrecerles algo más.

“¿ _ Podría traernos un flan napolitano para compartir?”  _

_ “Si, lo traigo en un momento.”  _ El mesero asintió, y añadió. “ _ Se ve que el gringo está muy enamorado de usted.” _

Victor sintió su corazón dando un brinco y toda la sangre subiendo a su rostro. “ _ Uh, gracias.” _

El mesero le sonrió conspiratoriamente antes de irse por su postre.

“Vic, ¿qué dijo? Sé lo que significa  _ enamorado _ , ¿le gustaste?”

“No, B, no dijo nada de eso, seguro escuchaste mal.” Victor mintió.

Benji frunció el ceño pero no volvió a preguntar.

Una vez que terminaron su comida, ambos pasearon por el malecón, comprando algunos recuerdos para sus familias y disfrutando del clima tropical. Victor compró un regalo de navidad para Benji a escondidas de éste.

“Éste ha sido mi día favorito del crucero.” Victor dijo cuando fue hora de regresar al barco.

“Ni siquiera estuvimos en el crucero.”

“Exacto.”

xxx

Benji se durmió con un nudo en el estómago, quería confesarle todos sus sentimientos a Victor y por fin poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, estaba 90% seguro de que Victor lo correspondería, pero ese 10% lo hacía querer llorar, ese 10% significaba perder a Victor o al menos cambiar su amistad para siempre.

También estaba el hecho de que le había mentido sobre su ruptura con Derek, ¿pero cómo podría explicarle lo que había hecho?

Victor había notado un cambio en Benji después del restaurante, había estado callado, sin hacer sus chistes que hacía de costumbre, sin la felicidad que lo caracterizaba. Estaba preocupado de que el  _ casi _ beso en la playa lo hubiera hecho sentir raro y ahora se estuviera alejando de él.

Victor cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir. 

Una vez que Benji estuvo seguro de que Victor estaba profundamente dormido, tomó su teléfono y salió al balcón, decidido a arreglar las cosas y, con suerte, tomar una decisión sobre confesarle todo a Victor.

**Benji:** Hola Derek, ¿podemos hablar?

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar inmediatamente en sus manos con una llamada entrante de su ex-novio.

“Hola, Derek…”

xxx

A la mañana siguiente, Victor despertó mientras Benji se encontraba bañándose, el sonido del agua cayendo en la regadera creando una melodía relajante.

Victor se quejó, cubriendo sus ojos de la luz que entraba por las puertas de vidrio que daban al balcón.

Un zumbido constante lo molestó, Victor tanteó ciegamente el buró, buscando el teléfono que vibraba sin parar. 

Victor parpadeó varias veces intentando ver la pantalla. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que no era su celular, era el de Benji, con una llamada perdida de un número desconocido y, aún más importante, un mensaje sin leer.

**Derek:** Lo sé. Lo siento, tienes razón, tú también eres importante para mi.

Victor sintió un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espalda, enojo, decepción y su corazón roto invadiendo cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo.

Escuchó la regadera siendo apagada y colocó el teléfono de vuelta en su lugar rápidamente, y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, fingiendo seguir dormido.

“Hey, dormilón. Despierta, estaba pensando que podíamos ir a nadar hoy ya que la actividad será hasta la noche.”

Victor no se movió, esperando que Benji se diera por vencido y lo dejara en paz.

“¿Vic? ¿Te sientes bien?” Benji le preguntó, preocupación entonando cada palabra.

“Solo quiero dormir, ve tú a la alberca.” Victor finalmente contestó.

Benji frunció el ceño. Victor solía ser madrugador, siempre el primero en despertarse del mejor humor posible, era raro verlo en cama y de malas.

“¿No vas a desayunar?” Benji preguntó.

“Al rato.”

“Okay… ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?” Benji presionó.

“¡Sólo déjame dormir, Benjamin! Vete a desayunar o a la alberca o a donde quieras. Déjame solo.” Victor explotó.

Benji dio un paso atrás, Victor jamás le hablaba golpeado y mucho menos le decía Benjamin.

“O-okay. Lo siento.” Benji dijo en voz baja. 

Él se terminó de vestir y agarró sus cosas antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Victor con una almohada en la cabeza y sin decir nada más.

Benji paseó por el crucero, pasó por el buffet y agarró una poca de comida antes de subir a la cubierta superior a disfrutar de la vista, nada más que el océano a todo su alrededor.

Un mensaje hizo vibrar su teléfono, Benji lo desbloqueó y vio que tenía un mensaje de Derek.

**Derek:** Lo sé. Lo siento, tienes razón, tú también eres importante para mi.

**Benji:** Gracias, Derek :) Le iba a decir hoy pero anda raro así que creo que me esperaré a otro día… Gracias por apoyarme.

Benji suspiró y guardó su teléfono, una vez que le confesó toda la verdad, Derek había sido sorprendentemente comprensivo, admitiendo que él tampoco había estado enamorado de Benji y que estarían mejor como amigos. Benji estuvo de acuerdo.

**Derek:** Suerte con Victor, siempre pensé que él estaba enamorado de ti, estoy seguro que todo irá bien.

Benji terminó de comer su desayuno y decidió pasear por el barco, el Santa Claus tropical lo saludó y Benji le sonrió antes de seguir caminando, hasta que un letrero llamó su atención.

_ Clases de dibujo para todas las edades y todos los niveles. _

Benji amaba dibujar, así que decidió entrar, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y se sentía inspirado para hacerle un regalo a Victor.

Lo primero que Benji notó fue que la clase estaba llena de niños pequeños, él era el único adulto pero aún así se sentó en una de las mesas y agarró algunos suministros para su dibujo, hojas de papel, acuarelas y brochas.

Benji sacó su teléfono y eligió la foto de Victor sentado en la arena, sonriendo hacia la cámara, sus manos se movieron con facilidad a través del papel, pinceladas recreando la felicidad congelada de Victor.

Unos golpes en su hombro llamaron su atención, Benji volteó para encontrar a un niño de unos 5 años mirándolo fijamente, el niño aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

“¿Me podrías enseñar a usar las acuarelas?” 

Benji sonrió y asintió. “Claro, ven, siéntate junto a mi.”

El niño saltó emocionado y tomó el asiento vacío a lado de él.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” Benji preguntó.

“Max.”

“Okay, Max, tienes que agarrar el pincel de esta manera y…” Benji explicó, corrigiendo a Max cuando éste cometía algún error, y ayudándole a colorear su dibujo. Trabajaron juntos, haciendo bromas y cantando canciones de Navidad. Max dibujo un árbol de navidad para regalárselo a su hermana menor y Benji terminó su dibujo de Victor un par de horas más tarde.

Benji compró un marco y enmarcó su dibujo cuidadosamente después de firmarlo, se despidió de Max y decidió ir a ver como seguía Victor.

Victor había pasado todo el día en la habitación, no queriendo lidiar con Benji ni con nadie más, solo quería estar solo, si Benji había regresado con Derek entonces todas sus esperanzas se habían ido por la borda. -

Victor terminó de leer su libro y pidió comida como servicio a la habitación, se sentía cansado y desalentado, pero sobre todo, se sentía enojado con Benji, ¿por qué había estado a punto de besarlo el día anterior? ¿Por qué le había dado esperanzas?

Benji fue a buscarlo a la habitación, pero Victor no le hizo caso, encerrándose en el baño. Benji se puso su traje de baño y guardó el dibujo de Victor en un cajón, decidiendo ir a la alberca solo.

Victor pasó el resto del día dentro de la habitación hasta que Benji regresó para que fueran a la actividad del día: una película navideña bajo las estrellas.

Victor accedió a ir a regañadientes, mandando miradas molestas a Benji todo el camino a la cubierta superior. Benji colocó una cobija en el piso e invitó a Victor a sentarse junto a él.

Victor se dejó caer a lado de Benji, cruzando sus brazos.

“Okay, ya estuvo bueno, ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa?” Benji preguntó finalmente.

“No.”

“Victor, ¿qué hice para que estés tan molesto conmigo?” Benji volvió a preguntar, desesperado. “Ayer estábamos bien, pasamos un día increíble juntos. No entiendo que paso.”

Victor no contestó.

“A menos que…”  _ A menos que te hayas dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti y eso te hace sentir incómodo y ahora quieres poner distancia entre nosotros. _

Victor giró sus ojos.  _ A menos que te hayas enterado de que regresé con Derek y te haya roto el corazón. Exacto, Benjamin. _

La película comenzó, un paraíso invernal apareciendo en la pantalla y Santa Claus caminando a través de la nieve.

“Victor… Lo siento tanto.” Benji dijo con tristeza.

“Sólo déjalo, Benji, ya no digas nada.”

“Pero Victor…”

“¡Basta, Benji!”

“Shhhh.” La gente a su alrededor los calló.

Benji mordió su labio inferior, queriendo explicarle todo a Victor, siempre había sabido que habría la posibilidad de que Victor lo rechazaría pero nunca creyó que realmente fuera a pasar, Benji creía que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

“Lo siento, Vic, no pensé que fuera a molestarte tanto.” Benji susurró.

Victor lo miró incredulamente. “¿Cómo no me iba a molestar? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos… Hubiera querido que me lo dijeras tú, en lugar de enterarme por otro lado.”

“Lo sé, soy un cobarde, lo siento. Quise decírtelo pero nunca encontré el momento correcto, todos estos sentimientos se me están saliendo de control y-”

“Shhhhh.” 

Victor suspiró. “Tal vez deberíamos irnos.”

Benji asintió, levántandose y esperando a Victor para levantar la cobija que había traído y ambos caminaron de regreso a su camarote.

“Lo siento, Vic, sólo pasó… No quiero que te sientas incómodo,” Benji dijo, sintiendo su corazón encogiéndose en su pecho.

“Da igual, Benji.”

Ambos caminaron en silencio, Benji se metió al baño a ponerse su pijama y prepararse para dormir. Victor se cambió en la habitación, intentando controlar todo el mar de emociones que lo estaba consumiendo.

Victor se acostó en su lado de la cama, Benji salió del baño y se sentó en la orilla de la cama antes de agarrar un par de almohadas extras y poniéndolas en medio de los dos.

Victor sintió algo dentro de él rompiéndose, claro que ahora Benji se sentía incómodo durmiendo junto a él, ahora que había regresado con Derek, él debía poner cierta distancia entre ellos.

Benji se hizo bolita en su lado de la cama y cerró sus ojos, intentando dormir, le dolía estar tan cerca de Victor y sentirse a kilómetros de distancia de él, pero no quería hacerlo sentir aún más incómodo así que esperaba que las almohadas fueran suficiente para que pudieran seguir compartiendo la cama.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió bien pensando que su amistad había llegado a su fin.

xxx

Benji observó a Víctor mientras dormía, el rítmico movimiento de su pecho al respirar, sus labios entreabiertos y su aspecto relajado, de paz.

Suspiró, su corazón estrujando su pecho con el dolor de una decepción amorosa, pero no como hacía un par de semanas por su ruptura con Derek, no, esto era mil veces peor.

No solo estaba a punto de perder al posible amor de su vida, estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo.

Benji se levantó cuidadoso de no despertar a Víctor, se vistió rápidamente y se fue de la habitación, necesitando un poco de aire fresco.

Victor despertó unos minutos más tarde, olvidando por un momento en donde se encontraba antes de que los acontecimientos del día anterior regresaran a su mente.

Cuando recordó la pelea que había tenido con Benji, sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado directo en el hígado, después de haber dormido y haber pensado las cosas había llegado a la conclusión de que no valía la pena perder a Benji.

Aunque nunca fueran a ser nada más que mejores amigos, Victor quería a Benji en su vida, y no iba a dejar que Derek se interpusiera en su amistad.

Victor se vistió rápidamente, con un solo pensamiento en mente, buscar a Benji y arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

El crucero nunca se había sentido tan grande como en ese momento, mientras Victor pasaba por todas las cubiertas, buscando a Benji por todos lados.

Victor estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando por fin lo vio a lo lejos, en el barandal de la cubierta superior, observando el océano ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Victor maldijo en voz baja, recordando todas las estadísticas y peligros que había leído sobre cruceros, acercarse a ese barandal iba contra todos sus instintos.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.  _ Puedo hacerlo. _

Victor caminó hacia Benji, concentrándose en él y no en la posibilidad de caer en el agua desde varios metros de altura y sentir como si hubiera caído sobre concreto y morir. No. No estaba pensando en eso, solo en Benji.  _ Benji, Benji, Benji. _

Victor aclaró su garganta y se recargó casualmente en el barandal, todo su cuerpo temblando y rechazando la idea de ser tan inconsiderado del peligro. 

“Hey, B.”

Benji volteó a verlo, sorprendido. “Buenos días, Vic.”

“Um, linda vista, no sería tan malo morir y que esto fuera lo último que vieras… Bueno, técnicamente lo último que verías sería el océano acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ti, eso si no te desmayas porque-”

“Vic, primero, nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme lo mórbido que puedes llegar a ser, y dos, ¿qué haces aquí?”

“Quería disculparme contigo, no debí reaccionar de esa manera, la verdad es que-” Victor se detuvo, cometiendo el gravísimo error de voltear hacia el mar, su cara se palideció y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza con la que agarraba el barandal.

Benji se percató de esto, tomó la mano de Victor sin pensarlo y lo alejó de la orilla, llevándolo a la banca más cercana.

“Hey, estás bien, no pasó nada.” Benji dijo.

Victor asintió, aún temblando un poco, él observó su mano conectada con la de Benji.

Benji lo notó y lo soltó inmediatamente, no queriendo que Victor volviera a sentirse incómodo.

“B…” Victor exhaló. “Deja de hacer que esto sea raro, siempre nos hemos tomado de la mano, que hayas regresado con Derek no significa que las cosas tengan que cambiar.”

Benji frunció el ceño, tal vez había escuchado mal. “¿Qué?”

“No quiero pelear contigo, prometo no pasarme de la raya y respetar tu relación con él pero no quiero que las cosas se vuelvan incómodas entre nosotros, incluso si no me agrada Derek.” Victor explicó, hablando rápidamente. “Prometo ser amable con él y aguantarme las ganas de golpearlo.”

Benji mordió sus labios, intentando contener la risa que amenazaba con brotar de su pecho. 

“¿Te estás burlando de mi?” Victor preguntó, ofendido.

“¿De dónde demonios sacaste que había vuelto con él?”

“Uh…” Victor bajó la mirada, no queriendo admitir que había el celular de Benji sin querer. 

“¿Sabes qué? No importa. Victor… Terminé con él por ti.” Benji confesó finalmente.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Recuerdas ese día? Tú y yo estuvimos mandándonos mensajes todo el tiempo, incluso durante mi cita con Derek, y él se dio cuenta… Así que se enojó, con todo el derecho del mundo, e intentó hacerme elegir entre tú y él.” Benji explicó. “No me tardé ni un minuto en decidir.”

“¿Por qué?” Victor dijo sin aliento.

“Por que no sólo eres mi mejor amigo, aunque eso hubiera sido suficiente para que te eligiera, también he estado perdidamente enamorado de ti por casi 5 años.” Benji exhaló una risa.

“¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?” Victor dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

“Por que esta es la primera vez que ambos hemos estado solteros en años.” Benji sacudió su cabeza con una risa. “Todo este tiempo pensé que tú…” Se calló.

“¿Qué yo qué?” Victor pregunta.

“Pensé que estabas molesto porque te habías dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti.” Benji dijo, frunciendo el ceño de manera adorable.

“Oh.”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar. Benji miró a Victor suplicando que dijera algo pronto.

“¿Por qué me molestaría que correspondieras mis sentimientos?” Victor preguntó, una sonrisa tímida invadiendo su rostro.

Benji exhaló una risa ahogada, sacudiendo su cabeza. “Somos un par de inútiles en esto del amor, ¿huh? ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Llevamos 5 años de conocernos, un par de bebés en la preparatoria, sin dirección en nuestras vidas y-  _ umf _ ” 

Victor estrelló sus labios contra los de Benji, años de tensión siendo liberados. Benji respiró, Victor invadiendo todos sus sentidos, convirtiéndose en oxígeno y calidez que invadían su alma y lo llenaban de paz. 

Victor puso sus manos en el cabello de Benji, apretandolo con poca fuerza, una serie de fuegos artificiales estallando dentro de su pecho, sus labios creando magia contra los de Benji.

Benji colocó su mano sobre la pierna de Victor, subiendo a través de ella hacia su trasero.

“Deberíamos ir a nuestra habitación, tenemos horas antes de la actividad de hoy.” Victor dijo contra los labios de Benji.

Benji asintió, levantándose y jalando a Victor detrás de él.

xxx

Victor terminó de arreglar su corbata frente al espejo, preparándose para la actividad de ese día. Benji lo observó desde su lugar sentado en la cama, no pudiendo contener la felicidad que sentía.

Benji se levantó y caminó hacía Victor, poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

“Te ves muy bien.” Benji dijo en voz baja.

“Mira quién lo dice.” 

Benji se rió suavemente y volteó su cabeza para besar el cuello de Victor. 

“B, detente con eso, tenemos que ir a la cena de navidad que ya pagaste, por si se te había olvidado.” Victor dijo, volteando a ver a Benji.

Benji hizo un puchero pero asintió. “Que aburrido eres.”

Victor tomó su mano y caminaron juntos al restaurante principal del barco, en donde una gran cena de navidad sería servida.

El restaurante estaba lleno de decoraciones navideñas, guirnaldas y nochebuenas por todas partes. Todas las mesas tenían una vela en el centro, platos y copas vacías esperándolos. El Santa Claus tropical estaba sentado en un piano, tocando melodías navideñas y cantando sorprendentemente bien.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa reservada para ellos, el mesero se acercó para ofrecerles vino pero Victor negó con su cabeza. Benji lo miró agradecido.

“¿Podríamos tomar jugo de manzana espumoso en lugar de vino?” Victor pidió.

El mesero hizo el cambio y trajo el resto de su comida, puré de papas, un gran pedazo de pavo, spaguetti y pan con mantequilla.

La cena pasó entre risas, miradas sugestivas, roces intencionales y bromas inocentes, ambos sintiéndose completamente a gusto en la compañía del otro y agradeciendo que pudieran compartir la navidad juntos como pareja.

“Okay, creo que deberíamos regresar a la habitación,” Victor dijo ya que ambos habían terminado de comer. “Tengo un regalo de navidad para ti.”

Benji le mandó una mirada sugestiva antes de reírse y suspirar.

“Vic, estoy completamente lleno, no puedo ni moverme, no creo que pue-.” Benji se lamentó.

“¿Podrías sacarte esas cosas de la cabeza, por favor?” Victor lo interrumpió y giró los ojos en broma. “Estoy hablando enserio, te  _ compré _ algo de navidad, ¿mejor?”

Benji se rió y se levantó de la mesa. “Vamos, yo también te tengo una sorpresa.”

Victor alzó sus cejas. “Otra vez me dibujaste ¿verdad?”

xxx

“¡Benji! Me encanta. ¡Y esta vez usaste color!” Victor tomó el cuadro en sus manos y lo observó a detalle. “Espera, tomaste esta foto hace dos días, ¿en qué momento lo hiciste?”

Benji se encogió de hombros, decidiendo conservar un poco de misterio.

“Es increíble, B. Lo colgaré junto con los demás, algún día cuando seas un artista famoso podré venderlos y volverme rico.”

Benji le sacó la lengua, antes de darle un beso.

“Okay, tu turno, cierra los ojos.” Victor le pidió a Benji, sosteniendo una pequeña caja detrás de él.

Benji se sentó en la cama junto a Victor y cerró los ojos, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

“Okay, a la cuenta de tres abres los ojos.” Victor puso la caja frente a él, un pequeño moño en la esquina decorandola. “Una… Dos… ¡Tres!”

Benji abrió los ojos, una sonrisa enorme apoderándose de su rostro, mostrando sus colmillos. Tomó la caja de las manos de Victor y comenzó a abrirla.

“Creo que ahora no tiene mucho sentido… Lo siento.” Victor dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Benji sacó un par de pulseras de la caja, cada una con una de sus iniciales B y V.

“Una es para ti y la otra para mi, son pulseras de la amistad… Como dije, ya no tienen tanto sentido pero en su momento me pareció buena idea.” Victor explicó.

“Vic… Me encantan. ¿Puedes ponérmela?” Benji extendió su brazo con la pulsera.

“No tienes que usarla si no quieres…” Victor dijo dudoso.

“Vic, aún somos mejores amigos, y afortunadamente para ti, las pulseras me quedan muy bien.” Benji dijo, un brillo en sus ojos.

Victor se rió y le puso la pulsera a Benji, intercambiando papeles un momento más tarde.

Victor observó sus manos juntas, las pulseras adornando sus muñecas, y nunca nada se había sentido tan correcto.

xxx

“¿Cuál será la última actividad?” Victor preguntó, terminando su desayuno.

Benji echó su cabello para atrás antes de contestar. “Um, sobre eso… Creo que no quiero ir.”

“¿Oh?”

“Quería proponerte ir a nadar, en lugar de decorar esferas navideñas juntos,” Benji le propuso.

“Okay… si eso es lo que quieres.” Victor accedió.

Ambos se cambiaron a sus trajes de baño, Victor se aseguró de que ambos tuvieran suficiente bloqueador y salieron a la alberca más grande del crucero. 

“No puedo creer que solo hayamos estado en la alberca ese día que me aventaste.” Victor dijo, sumergiendo su cabello en el agua.

Benji se rió, recordándolo. “No dejabas de morder tus labios y mirarme con esa cara tan linda que tienes… Tenía que hacer algo antes de perder todo el control y besarte.”

Victor abrió sus ojos y alzó sus cejas. “¿Por eso me aventaste?”

Benji asintió, riéndose más fuerte.

Victor lo salpicó con fuerza, “Eres increíble, y no de la mejor manera posible, literalmente no puedo creerte.”

Benji lo salpicó de regreso, con mucha menos fuerza. “¿Podemos aventarnos del tobogán?”

“No.”

“¡Por favor!” Benji suplicó.

“Nop. Sabes que odio la sensación de ir en caída libre.”

“Pero… ¿Y si te abrazó todo el tiempo? No irías en caída libre, yo estaría justo detrás de ti.”

“Benji…” Victor dijo, sabiendo que no podría negarse.

Benji le mandó los ojos de perrito más adorables que pudo. “Por favor, por favor,  _ por favor _ .”

“Si no nos dejan aventarnos al mismo tiempo, no lo vamos a hacer, ¿okay?”

“Okay, trato hecho.”

xxx

Victor respiró hondo, los brazos de Benji a su alrededor dándole cierto consuelo, el sonido del agua saliendo de los propulsores que lo empujarían a través de la gran estructura del tobogán sonando como una sinfonía fúnebre.

“¿Listo?” Benji le preguntó al oído.

“Mm-hmm.” Victor dijo pero negó con la cabeza, Benji se impulsó y ambos cayeron a toda velocidad, cayendo a través de miles de colores, Victor cerró los ojos con fuerza, agarrando los brazos de Benji en su cintura con toda su fuerza.

“¡Vic, mira, abre los ojos!” Benji dijo, riéndose a todo volumen.

Victor abrió los ojos tentativamente, justo al momento en que pasaban por una parte transparente del tobogán, teniendo la vista completa del mar y de lo alto que estaban.

Victor se paralizó de miedo por un momento, antes de que Benji lo abrazara con más fuerza regresandole el oxígeno a su cuerpo. 

“¿No es increíble?” Benji gritó en su oído. Victor volteó a verlo, la forma en que su sonrisa iluminaba todo su rostro, las arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos cuando gritaba, su cabello oscurecido por el agua.

“Si... ¡Increíble!” Victor gritó de regreso, llegando al final del tobogán creando una gran ola en la alberca. El Santa Claus tropical los vio completamente en shock, quedando empapado con la ola.

“¡Lo siento!” Victor le gritó.

Benji se rió, sacudiendo su cabello del agua.

Victor lo abrazó, “Okay, eso no estuvo tan mal.”

“¿Bromeas? Fue todo lo que esperaba, fue asombroso.” Benji le contestó, ocultando su cabeza en su hombro.

“No puedo creer que voy a decir esto pero creo que voy a extrañar la Harmonía del Océano _ ” _

“Ya sé, no puedo creer que este es nuestro último día.” dijo Benji, y después añadió. “Creo que puedo extender nuestra estancia otra semana-”

Victor lo silenció con un beso. “Ni se te ocurra, mi amor.”

xxx

“¿Estás seguro que no quieres ayuda? Me siento mal solo mirándote sin hacer nada.” Victor dijo desde su lugar en el sillón de la sala, envuelto en cobijas y con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos.

“Estoy seguro. Te prometí que iba a decorar tu departamento yo solo si me acompañabas al crucero.”

“ _ Nuestro  _ departamento.” Victor lo corrigió.

Benji dejó de colgar adornos en el árbol de navidad y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro. “Repite eso.”

“Nuestro departamento.”

“Nunca me voy a cansar de oír eso.”

“Okay, mi amor.”

“O eso.”

Victor revisó la hora, sus amigos iban a comenzar a llegar pronto para su fiesta de fin de año. Todo estaba listo excepto el árbol de navidad que Benji había insistido en poner y decorar incluso si la navidad ya había pasado.

“¿Crees que les sorprenda que ahora estamos juntos?” Victor preguntó.

“Oh, estoy seguro que estarán en shock. No puedo esperar a ver sus reacciones.”

Benji finalmente sacó la estrella del árbol de la caja de adornos, se paró de puntillas para alcanzar la parte superior del árbol y colocarla. Benji se estiró tanto como pudo pero no logra alcanzar, lo volvió a intentar saltando un poco pero no tuvo éxito.

Victor se levantó del sillón y tomó la estrella de las manos de Benji, alzó su brazo y la colocó fácilmente.

“Listo.” Victor dijo, besando la cabeza de Benji.

“Yo hubiera podido solo.”

“Ya sé, pero es más divertido hacerlo juntos.”

El timbre sonó haciéndolos brincar, Victor dobló la cobija que había estado usando y Benji fue a abrir la puerta.

“¡Feliz Año Nuevo!” Felix y Lake gritaron antes de hacer sonar unas espantasuegras.

“Feliz Año Nuevo.” Benji los abrazó a ambos. Victor se acercó a ellos y los saludó antes de tomar la mano de Benji y mirar a Lake y a Felix esperando su reacción.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué nos miran así?” Lake preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Benji les mostró sus manos juntas y alzó sus cejas.

“Uh…” Felix los miró confundido.

“Somos novios.”

“Ajá… ¿Ya sabemos?”

“¿Qué?” Victor y Benji preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

“Llevan años siendo novios, ¿qué está pasando?” Felix preguntó.

“No, apenas comenzamos a salir.” Victor los miró confundido.

Lake alzó sus cejas. “Huh. Qué raro.”

“Viste a Derek, mi ex, hace como un mes cuando aún andábamos, Lake.”

“¡Pensé que estaban intentando algo nuevo, un trio o yo qué sé!”

“¿Y quiénes somos nosotros para estar juzgando? Mientras tengan una vida sexual sana y consensual, estoy feliz por ustedes.” Feliz dijo con firmeza.

“Ay por Dios.” Victor dijo en voz baja. “Por favor pasen, pónganse cómodos.

Mia y Andrew llegaron minutos después.

“¡Somos novios!” Victor y Benji gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Mia los miró fijamente sin expresión alguna en su cara. “Oh, esperen, ¿ahora es cuando debo actuar sorprendida?” Ella acomoda su cara con una sorpresa exagerada. “¡Oh por dios! ¡Muchachos! ¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Quién lo diría?”

Andrew se rió a lado de ella. “Lo que ella dijo.”

Victor y Benji giraron sus ojos, y todos se sentaron en la sala.

“Oh recuerdan esa apuesta que hicimos en la universidad?” Lake dijo, recordando los viejos tiempos.

“¡Si!” Feliz dijo estallando en risa, Mia también asiente y se cubre la cara con vergüenza.

“Todos paguenme, yo gané.” Lake dijo bailando en su lugar.

Benji y Victor intercambiaron una mirada confundidos.

“¿De qué hablan?” Benji preguntó.

“Teníamos una apuesta de cuando iban a empezar a andar.” Mia les explicó.

Benji comenzó a sonreír, Victor se cruzó de brazos.

“Qué groseros son.” Victor sacudió su cabeza molesto.

Benji escondió su sonrisa. “Uh, si, que mal, malos amigos.”

Lake y Mia se miraron, intentando dejar de reír.

Benji se acercó a Feliz y le susurró fuertemente. “¿Cuál era el premio?”

“El premio era la satisfacción de ser el que los conoce mejor y obtener $100 pesos de todos los perdedores.” Felix le contestó, aún riéndose.

Victor giró sus ojos pero comenzó a reírse con todos los demás.

La cuenta regresiva a la medianoche comenzó unas horas más tarde, todos rodearon la televisión con copas de vino y jugo de manzana; Victor puso su brazo alrededor de Benji y contaron juntos.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

“¡Feliz Año Nuevo!” Todos gritaron.

Benji miró a Victor y se besaron, fuegos artificiales y porras rodeandolos completamente. Victor sonrió a mitad del beso pensando que Benji sabía a nuevos comienzos y jugo de manzana.

“Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor.” Victor dijo sin despegar sus labios de los de Benji.

“Éste va a ser un buen año.” Benji le susurró de regreso.


End file.
